1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrogen gas and oxygen gas generation systems, and more particularly relates to methods and devices which employ electrolysis to cause water disassociation and to create hydrogen gas and oxygen gas therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known types of hydrogen gas and oxygen gas generation systems which are based on electrolysis to cause water disassociation to generate these gases. However, most such systems are expensive to manufacture and operate, and large and cumbersome or yield relatively low volumes of gases.
For example, some such systems use expensive, rare platinum electrodes or catalysts, which have a limited life. Some systems employ bipolar stacks of electrodes, which do not mimic the path of electrical currents moving through water and, thus, do not permit the maximum possible generation of hydrogen and oxygen gases.
Other conventional devices use proton exchange membranes (PEMs) for gas separation, but these require relatively high power and draw relatively high current, and require certain torque pressures to work. Also, devices using PEMs or solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC) for gas generation may require elevated temperatures to generate gases.
Additionally, some hydrogen gas/oxygen gas generators require distilled water for gas generation, and some generators must use electrolytes, requiring special care in using the generators and disposing of the electrolytes.